Blinded by the Light
by Andracute2
Summary: Pansy is a loner with few friends. Harry just got out of a bad relationship. Pansy is reluctant and Harry confused. With a little help from friends they just might get together. Only a certain redhead keeps popping up to claim Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_The Meeting_

Pansy Parkinson was many things but she wouldn't miss watching one of her best friends get married- even if she wanted to be anywhere but here. When she had been younger she had expected to become the next Mrs. Malfoy. Now she was glad she'd gotten out of it. Blaise of course seemed happy too, everyone seemed happy.

The wedding itself was held at noon. Mrs. Malfoy had had the gardens redone for the event- the house elves doing most of the work. Yellow flowers, both wild and not, were lined along the table. White table cloths and white chairs also had the flowers on them. House elves were carrying the drinks as the toasting began. Pansy scowled she didn't want to be here- but she didn't want to be home either. Pansy noticed how most didn't talk to her and avoided her. She sat alone until the other table guest joined her. She would talk to Draco later.

"All by yourself Parkinson?" sneered Ginny Weasley.

"Do you see anyone else Weasley? Or is it Potter now?" Pansy bit back. She didn't like the Weasley family and never had. Ginny of course turned red at this comment and opened her mouth to answer. Pansy had a feeling that the Ginny-Potter saga was over for one but not the other.

"Pansy! Draco is looking for you," Blaise said quickly walking over. Pansy scowled he'd probably been watching to make sure everything went well for this day.

"Of course…" Pansy said glaring at him before walking off. She was stopped by a loud crack and a house-elf standing in front of her.

"Miss. Parkinson yous is needed at home!" said Dokey one of Pansy's house-elves.

"Why?" Pansy asked she had told them not to bother her until after the wedding was over.

"The Mistress is…" Dokey began but Pansy nodded. She sighed and made her way towards the Malfoys.

"Draco!" Pansy said putting on a smile, "I have to leave, family and all that. But I loved your wedding."

"Thank you Pansy," Draco said giving her a quick hug. He gave her a look which meant he guess why she couldn't stay later but Hermione looked confused and hurt. Pansy was fine with that, as long she Hermione didn't interfere with Draco friendship she'd be fine.

"I hope you're happy," Pansy said. Draco gave her a smirk before pulling Hermione closer to her.

"Couldn't be happier," Draco replied before kissing Hermione.

* * *

Pansy scowled she read the Daily Prophet. Hermione and Draco had been married two month and already someone was calming there was cheating going on. She hadn't seen the happy couple since her escape from the wedding. Pansy put down her breakfast bowl when a house elf entered the living room.

"Mrs. Malfoy to sees yous," the elf bowed. Pansy muttered under her breathe and slowly walked to the foyer. Hermione Malfoy stood looking happy, Pansy knew why- everyone knew why.

"How can I help you?" Pansy asked unsure why she was here. She would have asked her to come in but her mother would have had a fit, something she didn't want to deal with.

"You can go to lunch with me," Hermione told her. She tried to peek her head to see what else was in the house. Pansy smirked, the foyer was big and made so that the people of the house would never have to see them.

"Now?" Pansy asked. It was Hermione's turn to smirk she seemed to have picked it up from Draco. Pansy wanted to tell her she was perfectly fine staying home and that she was going out with her friends later. But she knew Draco had probably told his wife that Pansy didn't get out much and if she did it was to visit two people- himself and Blaise.

"Of course, or should I just meet you there?" Hermione asked.

"Tell me the restaurant and I'll meet you there," Pansy sighed. Hermione's smile turned into a grin.

"Alright, I'll be at table number 26 at the Dragon's Garden Café. I hope you like the place, Draco and I just love it…" Hermione began. Pansy frowned, the place was formal and it would mean dressing up too much for her taste.

"What time?" she asked resigned to the fact that Draco's wife wanted to be her friend.

* * *

Harry Potter was doing his best friend, well one of them, a favor. His sighed as he waited for Ron to come over, for moral support. Harry was going on a blind lunch date set up by Hermione. Draco, when Harry had asked who it was, had shaken his head and muttered about inferring in friends lives. That was when Harry knew this could go horrible wrong. He also cursed Ron for having married Hannah Abbot.

"So…Draco wouldn't tell you who it was then?" Ron asked in way of greeting. Harry frowned wondering how strong his wards were if Ron could just pop in.

"He told me in advice that he'd take me out after as an apology. He also said it would look like some good "male bonding" because Hermione's down his back about that," Harry shrugged.

"Well this is probably for good. I mean when was the last time you dated?" Ron asked. Harry frowned.

After the war Ginny had clung to him like white on rice. He however had needed space from everyone, not just Ginny, but she couldn't seem to take the hint. Harry had then moved north for a bit, after the clean up, after the rebuilding, before coming back and dating Ginny. At first it had been fun and he had loved her. Then once he started working he found himself attracted to many other women. But he had above all wanted to date Luna Lovegood. So Harry and Ginny had broken up and Harry and Luna began.

Being with Luna at that time had felt right, no pressure, no expectation and no smothering. They had broke up mutually after a year and a half. Harry had then gone on the prowl as Hermione had called it. Ron always laughed and called it his "player" years. Harry then decided after that that he wanted to settle down- Ginny then came back into the picture. She had just dumped her boyfriend and it had seemed natural. Hermione had questioned his decision but at the end of the day it was his alone to make.

Hermione had been right it was the worst time of Harry's life. Ginny was demanding, jealous and rude to everyone. She seemed to think that since she would become Mrs. Potter she demanded the same respect if not more than the minister. Harry also realized that if he had had sex with Ginny it would be like a promise to marry her. Purebloods her had learned from Ron were suppose to stay a virgin until marriage. Now the males didn't have to follow that rule but women did- Harry was pretty sure that Ginny was saving herself for him anyway.

It was after being sex deprived and miserable that Ron and Hermione demanded he break things off. Harry had agreed but not realized Ginny would not believe a word of it. And so for the next year any women Harry dated would get hate mail and curses from Ginny who had not gotten over him.

"Amanda I think," Harry shrugged.

"Is she still doing it?" Ron asked quietly.

"No, I think she's still bitter though," Harry snorted.

"Well you better get going, Hermione will kill you if you're late!" Ron reminded him. Harry looked at the clock, he was a little underdressed but who ever it was could suck it up.

* * *

Pansy hated people who were late and knowing Hermione Draco had probably kept her a few moments. Pansy cringed, she didn't want to think of Draco in that way. She didn't want to think of anyone in that way. After the war people left and right got married but not Pansy- stuck at home taking care of dying parents. Her father went first while her mother was still clinging on to life.

"Sorry I'm la…"Harry Potter told her. He had stopped mid sentence meaning he wasn't expecting her either. Pansy narrowed her eyes in thought, Hermione was most likely setting her up- with _Potter_.

"Did Hermione send you?" Pansy asked. Potter's eyebrow raised and he sat then laughed for a second.

"Yeah, blind date. She told me it was time I get out and see the world. Of women she meant," Potter talked. Pansy rolled her eyes unable to believe that she had been set up on a blind date. She was going to kill both Malfoys.

"She told me to meet her here for lunch," Pansy stated.

There was an awkward silence that loomed over the table. Pansy was to stunned and hurt that her best friend's wife had taken and interest in her love life. She didn't mind being alone in a huge mansion. In fact Pansy was grateful she'd never have to for-fill some contract her father signed- that she could chose her own husband when the time was right.

"What can I get for you to eat?" the waiter asked. Pansy jerked from her thoughts looked at the menu.

"I'll have the chicken and pasta, no mushrooms please," Pansy said. Potter smiled then ordered too.

"I'll have the roast duck sandwich with a salad. Also a bottle of white please," Potter told the man. They sat there trying to avoid either other's glances when finally the meal came. Pansy watched as Potter poured the wine into two glasses. He raised his as if ready to toast.

"To meddling friends!" Potter said. Pansy frowned and complied with his toast.

"So where do you work now Potter?" Pansy asked. She never really followed gossip columns unless it had something to do with friends.

"I'm next in line to become head of the auror department," Potter told her.

"I see, that must be wonderful," Pansy said. She somehow knew that was what he'd do and she wondered briefly if the red head had followed him into the field.

"And what do you do?" Potter asked. Pansy sighed.

"I take care of the house, read, nothing special," Pansy shrugged.

The waiter came back to take their plates. The wine glasses were refilled, Potter and Pansy sat in silence the tension simmering. Pansy wondered if he'd ever forgiven her for trying to give him up to the Dark Lord. After all he'd mended fences with Draco, or they'd tried to and got along. She knew that most of the wizarding world hadn't let it go even six years later.

"Sorry, what?" Pansy asked having realized Potter had spoken.

"I was just wondering if you were ready to leave?" Potter asked.

"Yes, I am," Pansy replied. She pulled out her purse but Potter was quicker, leaving both the check and tip he escorted her outside.

"Thank you," Pansy said.

"Yeah," Potter replied. Then he kissed her cheek before apprated.

* * *

Hello HP fans! I become a lover of Pansy Harry and just had to write one myself. So please no Flames. Also I view this as a very rough draft that one day I will go back and edit. I hope you enjoyed this seeing how I'm writing it for myself. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 :**

_Awkward Dinner_

Pansy stared at the letter and glanced at her mother. Mrs. Parkinson was frail with gray hair and sharp features. Her eyes were beady and running while her hands were bend- her voice however seemed to be the only thing untouched by age.

"Girl what are you doing?" Mrs. Parkinson asked.

"I shall return in a moment mother," Pansy told her stiffly.

She walked out of the room before her mother called her back. Sitting down in the chair outside she opened the letter from Draco. It read:

_Pansy,_

_My wife is throwing a party to which is must attend. Please arrive at five sharp, bring a guest if you want._

_Draco_

Pansy sighed, she had a feeling Granger would try to set her up with all of wizard London if she could. She snorted thinking the same letter would be sent to Potter only from Draco's lovely wife. Worst yet she didn't even have to reply because she had to go, she got up ready to face her mother.

"Where were you? Spreading you legs like some slag?" she asked as Pansy began helping her to the chair near the window. She ignored the taunts and words her mother said if only to keep sane.

"Your job is to take care of me then you must marry a rich pureblood!" Pansy sighed at that. Pansy took the sheets off the bed and gave them to the house elf. It was good that she knew when she needed her and didn't have to be called. In fact if her mother hadn't been proud she found one elf willing to take care of her and leave her in the house to rot.

Pansy snorted to herself; marry a rich pureblood. She didn't really care who she married anymore because she'd get married when her mother died which was hopefully soon. She hadn't really gone on a date. Plus all of wizard London hated her, she'd have to go abroad to find a husband and that would have to wait.

"They're the only ones who would take such an ugly slag like you! If your brother were here…" Pansy pretended not to hear the last retort. Her brother had been dead for most of her life. She'd been the last ditch attempt to have another male heir. Which was why from the beginning she failed her parents, not that her father minded. It was only her mother who had, stating that her ugly failure haunted her every day.

"Dokey, you'll watch her. Come get me if anything wrong should happen," Pansy told her.

* * *

Pansy arrived five minutes early to Malfoy Manor. It had changed since the last time she'd been in it. But that had been six years ago when Draco had told her of his plan to travel and then come back to England. Pansy had longed to go with him but knew it was something he had to do by himself.

"Ms. Parkinson," the house elf called. Draco and Hermione greeted her and showed her into the large dining room. Pansy knew that this would be the first area of the Manor Granger would redecorate. The Manor in general had a warmer feel to it as if it was trying to erase its past. She also knew that Granger's friends would be there, she could help but scowl as she was placed next to Potter.

"Ah, Pansy right on time!" Granger smiled. Potter looked put out while the Weasel and his wife looked happy. She wondered who else would be joining them when Ginny and male friend walked in.

Ginny was greeted the same way as she had been but placed next to the Weasel's wife. It was after that the elves began to bring them food. They severed a few dishes then disappeared. Pansy wondered if they'd eat in silence as opposed to awkward idle chat.

"So Pansy how is work?" Granger asked. Pansy stared at her, did she have no tact?

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I don't work," Pansy replied. Draco snicker and smiled at his wife.

"Why would she have to work Hermione, you know who purebloods are," Ginny added. Pansy frowned but said nothing.

"You do know you're a pureblood too Weasley right?" Draco asked.

"The difference is class, Malfoy," Ginny retorted. Pansy looked towards Weasel and his wife, they were talking to themselves . she turned to look at Potter who was staring at Ginny. She bet her pearl ring he was still in love with her. She wished she'd come up with some lie to get out of dinner at the Malfoy Manor.

"I think I might retire early," Pansy said after a few minutes.

"Going to spread your legs for some hot date?" Ginny smirked.

"Seeing as your friend Granger set me up on a date with Potter last time and I other wise haven't date since Draco the answer is no. I wonder if your mother even filled you in on that whole staying a virgin until marriage because I'm sure Potter would love to have you hop on him again," Pansy stated.

"What-"

"Hermione you wh-"

"I'll see you later Draco," Pansy said getting up.

It had been six days since the Malfoy dinner and Pansy hadn't gotten an owl since. She was glad and had taken to spending long periods of time in the gardens. They had been built by her great-great-great grandmother who had slowly gone insane. The flowers and other plants got more and more dangerous the farther one went into the garden which was a blessing and curse.

It was also a blessing and curse that Hermione Malfoy was in her foyer when she returned from her walk. She looked upset and annoyingly had a hand over her pregnant belly. Pansy sighed and signaled for an elf.

"Please bring us some biscuits and tea," Pansy asked. He glanced at Hermione before leading her into the living room. Her family portraits leered down at the whispering and pointing at them. The large fireplace was lit and the room brighten up even though there were large French windows. The colors were rich browns, purples and reds with slight uses of yellow. There were large comfortable looking armchairs and one sofa facing the fire. Pansy sat on the sofa and looked at Granger.

"I've come to say that dinner was a mess. Draco and I would love to take you out to dinner tonight. Is the Peacock okay?" Granger asked her. Pansy grumbled wondering what mood her mother would be in.

"Of course, what time?" she asked not really caring. Anything to late she'd turn down.

"Around 4.30," Granger smiled. Pansy didn't return her smile which made Granger falter. Pansy wondered if the women had gotten it through her mind that she might not like even if Draco and Blaise did. It was because Pansy didn't think with a penis.

"Shall I have one of the elves show you out?" Pansy asked.

"I'd like to stay and chat with you for a bit longer…" she hesitated. Pansy raised an eyebrow and nodded but did not speak again.

"I want you to be on good terms with you Pansy," Granger said, "You're a good friend of Draco and it seems like I'm keeping you visiting,"

"I don't want friendliness or dates pushed upon me Granger," Pansy told her.

"It's Malfoy now and you'd better get use to it. Especially if Harry is gonna be a part of your life-" Granger began.

"Listen her Granger, I'm not being set up with Harry freaking Potter," Pansy told her firmly. Granger smirked at her before putting two pictures down on the coffee table. They were innocent pictures of Pansy and Harry together at a restaurant. If the other picture next to it hadn't been tampered with Pansy would have brushed it off. But no there were multiples of the same picture only with them in different colors and at different restaurants.

"I've learned a lot from Draco. I'm not above black mailing you into seeing Harry for the next say six months," Granger smiled.

"Six months?" Pansy asked. Granger frowned but then smiled. Pansy wondered why on earth she had give Draco the okay to marry this deranged women.

"I told Harry a year, but I'm betting by then it won't be me forcing you into this," she shrugged. Pansy frowned and wondered why Potter hadn't tried to find a way out of this.

"Why?" Pansy asked. Granger grinned at her and caressed her stomach- the parasite inside her had probably driven her mad.

"Because I'm bored and you look like you need love," Hermione sighed.

"I will never love Potter," Pansy told her. She didn't even believe in love or anything silly like that.

* * *

Wow another chapter. I just want to let you guys know I enjoy writing this. Only I don't have a lot of time to write but I'm back in the USA now so I should have more. But I start school again soon! So let's see how far I can go okay! I'm writing the next chapter now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

_Learning_

The dinner that Granger had steam rolled her into was awkward. Draco and Potter seemed to be friendly but not friends. And only for the stake of Granger who was smugly eating her food. Pansy wanted to make fat jokes but thought of Draco last minute every time. Potter of course kept glancing at Pansy not that she noticed.

"I have decided that I might take up the offer but I want to wait until after the baby," Pansy heard Draco drone on. She loved Draco but he talked too much about boring things she had no interest in.

"Draco," Granger stopped him, "enough about work." Pansy snorted and wondered if granger knew Draco probably loved work more than her.

"Harry you have some interesting news don't you?" Granger implied.

"Oh, I got promoted if that's what you mean?" Potter told her lightly. Pansy was pretty sure he was upset with the know it all too.

"Yes, how interesting. Do tell us more," Pansy rolled her eyes. Draco hid his laugh behind a cough while Potter smiled. Pansy was glad she ordered the salad, easy in and easy out.

"Well it means I get a nicer office with more problems," Potter shrugged.

"And Pansy? How is your work going?" Granger asked. Pansy stared at the women for a moment. Was she this dense or was it the pregnancy making her stupid.

"As I've told you before I don't work," Pansy snapped. Draco coughed and gave his wife a look while Potter sipped his wine and shoved some food into his mouth.

The rest of the dinner was awkward save for the fact that Granger told them she was pregnant. Pansy shut her mouth on the I-already-know in fear of someone telling her she had maternal instincts. Potter however seemed surprised, Pansy wondered if he's seen how many times she'd placed her hand on her belly, which was not big but there. The dinner ended and Pansy sighing went back home.

"Missus we is sorry. We try but we is not wanting to get in trouble," the house elf told her as she had started to undress.

"Tell me what?" Pansy sighed.

"Mistress is sick but she is not wanting us…" the elf began. Pansy glared at the elf and went straight to her mother's room.

As soon as Pansy entered the room the three elves caring for her mother stopped. Her mother seemed to be in perfect health however. The only change was the smell of the room. It had gone from sickly to somewhat sweet and sour.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pansy asked.

"Feeling guilty? You slag, no pureblood girl would do what you do! How will the Malfoys take you now?" her mother asked. Pansy frowned and said nothing.

"Mother, I've told you Draco is married," Pansy said slowly.

"To a mudblood. He'll tier of her soon and when he does you will take her place. No mudblood will mess up that line my dear no Malfoy would allow it," she stated. Pansy gritted her teeth and counted to ten.

"Mother Draco and his wife are having a child together. And even if his father wanted to he can't do anything," Pansy told her. She turned to go to bed.

"So you've become a mudblood's bitch then?" her mother asked quietly. Pansy didn't answer, she was tried and she didn't have enrgy to put up with her.

"Answer me!" her mother screamed.

"Good night mother," Pansy said hoping this conversation would be forgotten by morning.

"I'll say the words and put you out on the street!" her mother called after her. Pansy frowned but said nothing.

* * *

Harry Potter groaned as he opened the door. Not only was this not a good time but he had wanted to avoid being in the same area as her for a while. He tucked his shirt back into his pants and wondered if she'd put out even if they weren't dating. It was unlikely as pureblood girl were train to keep their legs closed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and entered the house. Number 12 Grimmauld Place had changed once Harry had come to live there. Gone was the gloom that hung over the place. With Hermione's help he had decorated and renovated the place.

"I can't stop by to say hello?" Ginny asked. She smiled at him and waited for him to close the door.

"No, you're never here to say hello," Harry frowned.

"Well, I just came to see who you've got over here? I mean I heard all the moaning," Ginny told him. Harry raised his eyebrows and said nothing. The ignoring Ginny plan had seemed to be working until now. It was lucky the girl he'd been with had decided to leave before the shit hit the fan.

"Harry, we should talk you know. You can't stay mad forever," Ginny sighed.

"I can try," Harry said.

"How's the job? You're moving up fast aren't you. I heard Ron talking to mum," Ginny told him.

"Gin, why are you here?" Harry tried again. Ginny sighed again.

"I'm being honest when I tell you I'm the best person to be with you. I can make you happy. Why won't you let me make you happy?" Ginny asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when the door bell rang. He hoped it was Ron. Ron knew what a crazy bitch his sister could be when she got into one of her rants. He hoped today he won't have to deal with it alone. He opened the door and was filled with dread and relief.

"Pansy," Harry tried to smile. Ginny however frowned and took a step towards her. Harry noticed and guided Pansy into the house- making sure Ginny was closer to the door.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Pansy said politely.

"I was just talking to my boyfriend," Ginny said sweetly.

"Really? So you know that Harry and I are dating?" Pansy asked. Harry nearly choked but passed it off as a cough.

"What?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny," Harry began.

"I see Harry. You were gonna take me back while fucking her?" Ginny demanded.

"I wasn't going to take you back. Ginny you know we won't work out. I," Harry began but was cut off. Ginny slapped Harry before glare at Pansy, she sneered.

"I'll steal him from you bitch!" Ginny said, she smiled at Harry and said "I love you and I know you love me."

The silence that was left went on for what seemed like hours. Harry stood there with his hand on his cheek while Pansy stared at him. They stayed there until Harry closed the door. He smiled a wary smile before walking to the kitchen, Pansy followed.

"How can I help you," Harry asked. Pansy smirked at him and let out a little snort before a house elf came towards them. he carried a tray with two cups of coffee.

"I'm remembering what Granger told me. Has she come to visit you?" Pansy asked. Harry snapped his head towards her, he groaned.

"I forgot about that. I was hoping you would too," Harry sighed.

"I would if she hadn't blackmailed me into it," Pansy shrugged taking a sip. Harry smiled as she cringed and set it down on the table.

"Oh, yes the pictures," Harry muttered. Pansy nodded they sat in silence while Harry drank his coffee.

"What's your plan? I don't know how to outsmart her. As her friend I thought you might know," Pansy shrugged.

"I don't really know. I bet she'll spy on us of something. Malfoy's been rubbing off on her," Harry told her. He watched as she smirked at his comment.

"Well, if I think of anything I'll be in touch," Pansy told him.

"How did you get my address?" Harry asked. Pansy frowned and sighed. It was then that Harry noticed what she was wearing. It was a nice white blouse and pencil skirt that fit her body well. If Harry hadn't known Pansy he would have thought of her as attractive. Her hair was long, brown like her eyes and it was a nice contrast against her skin color.

"Here, a message from our friend," Pansy told him. She waved good-bye as Harry looked at what she'd given him.

_Shouldn't you be with Harry? Love Hermione_

Harry flipped the paper over to find a picture of him and Pansy in an inmate moment that they'd never shared. Harry felt his face pale; his best friend was getting too nosy and too much like her husband. He wanted to fool around not date- Harry looked up but Pansy was gone.

* * *

Pansy hated Daphne Greengrass's clothing choices. The women was married and had had two children but still had the body of a seventeen year old. Pansy envied that. Daphne of course was happy when Pansy owled her, she needed to get out of the house for a bit. Pansy would too if she'd had children and her mother plus husband. She scowled thinking of Granger's plan to get her and Harry together. She'd probably had one of her house elves tail them to see if they were seeing each other.

"Sorry I'm late," Daphne sighed.

"Of course," Pansy sighed. She hated people who were late because it meant somewhere down the road she would be late. Daphne flagged the waiter down who quickly took there orders before hurrying to the next table.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages," Daphne said ignoring the other comment.

"It could be better. You know mother," Pansy shrugged.

"She's still alive? I thought she was dead or you had sent her packing. I mean she's not even really a Parkinson anymore, you own everything right?" Daphne asked. Pansy frowned wishing it was that simple.

"Unfortunately I don't get any of it until I'm married. My father wanted to make sure I took care of my mother. If I get disowned my mother get everything until she dies and I can't even enter the house," Pansy sighed.

"Damn," Daphne shook her head. The waiter arrived with their food, Pansy slowly ate knowing how much Daphne liked to talk.

"Yes, now tell me about you," Pansy said. Daphne brighten and went on about her husband and how he was working at St. Mungo's then she started on the topic of her children. Pansy wished she had ordered something bigger- it seemed Daphne hadn't gotten out of the house for a long time.

"Dating anyone?" Daphne asked suddenly. Pansy frowned technically she was supposedly dating Potter. However she was forced into it so she didn't think it mattered.

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"I heard rumors that you and Harry Potter were seeing each other. I was surprised after all you tried to turn him into the Dark Lord and basically made fun of him his whole life. Then again if Malfoy and Granger can do it…but I just find it odd," Daphne told her.

"I have gone on a few dates with him," Pansy supplied. Daphne raised an eyebrow and took a bite of food.

"I thought he was hung up about the redhead. The one that dated Blaise for a bit," Daphne told her.

"She dated Blaise? Why has no one heard about this?" Pansy asked. She was glad to stop talking about Potter- it seemed he was all they talk about.

"Yes, he broke up with her when he realized she'd been with him to lose her virginity. I think he liked her a lot. I suppose once she started dating Potter again he realized he had no hope left or something," Daphne told her.

"I can assure you Potter doesn't want her back- virgin or not," Pansy smirked.

"Supposed that's why they broke up though," Daphne shrugged, "Potter didn't want to touch that knowing something about the pureblood society codes. Of course he didn't realize it's no longer practiced."

"I think I have to go," Pansy said. Daphne nodded pulling out some money. Pansy hugged her good-bye before leaving too.

At home she had two owls. Pansy scowled at them- one from Harry and the other from Granger. Of course granger probably knew about the whole Blaise thing being Draco's wife they would have dated around that time before the engagement and marriage. Pansy wondered if Potter knew- if he did then why didn't he want the bitch back? Pansy remembered him pining after her all through their sixth year.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay I got another chapter out! So if you guys actually like this could you ah please tell me? Also my mother has some health issues that means I'll be taking care of her so...yeah don't look for update soon or maybe you should? Dunno...peace out players


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 :**

_Letters to No One_

She read the letter from Granger first. It was crap about how she and Potter should set up a date. The second was from Potter setting up a date. She wondered what he would do if she said no. Pansy replied a yes and that Fridays were fine. In fact if they only spoke for moment then Granger would back off and they could live their life.

"Miss uses is needed," Dokey told her. Pansy put down the letters and followed the house elf.

It was her mother. She sat there in bed reading some mail. Pansy frowned and wondered what it was this time. Her mother didn't want to be confined to the house but she didn't want anyone outside of the Parkinsons knowing she was dying.

"What is it mother?" Pansy asked dutifully.

"Have you forgotten? I have doctors coming today? I swear if you weren't your father's I'd kick you out! You should have died not your brother!" her mother began to rant. Pansy looked at her watch. It was only two thirty and the appointment was at three.

"We have plenty of time. Would you like the elves to run a bath for you?" Pansy asked.

"No, but they could for you! You stink of men. How many were there this time?" her mother asked.

"I'll be back when the doctor comes," Pansy told her. Dokey didn't follow but stay with her mother as Pansy left the room.

Pansy groaned when she remembered Granger and Potter's letters. Her mother would probably soon hear about them. Thankfully Friday was days away and she could avoid her mother after the doctor came.

"Missus the doctor is here," Lofty the elf told her.

"Bring him to mother's room," Pansy sighed. She then found her back to her mother's room. The doctor grimaced as Pansy walked in, her mother was shouting but no words could be heard. Pansy hind a smile- she'd never been able to use a silencing curse.

"Her health seems to be improving," the doctor told her finally. Pansy nodded then glanced at her mother.

"That's good. Does she still need home care?" Pansy asked.

"Not really. It may be nice but you have house elves to help out. However she is not cured from whatever curse was put on her," the doctor sighed.

"I see, she won't tell anyone. How long then, now that her health has improved, before she might relapse?" Pansy inquired. She saw her mother's face- she was furious with the doctor and with her. Pansy however didn't care, this meant freedom.

"At this time I'm unable to tell," the doctor told her.

"Thank you doctor," Pansy told him. He nodded and Lofty showed him back to the fire place.

Pansy did removed the silencing curse and said, "Mother the doctor said you are improve. So I feel it is time for me to move out. Dokey has taken good care of you and will do so in my absence."

"That is not what he said! You ungrateful girl! You are to take care of me or you are never to…"

"Mother you couldn't possible know what the doctor said you had a curse on you. Now I have to sort out some things," Pansy snapped. She was getting out – even if it meant getting a job.

First Pansy knew she'd have to find a house where there were at least three other wizards. Then she'd have to let her friends know, she wrote Draco first followed by Nott. As Pansy wrote an owl to Daphne about her mother Potter's owl tapped on the glass.

**At the Turning Dragon is seven fifteen good? HP**

Pansy frowned wondering what he was talking about but then remembered. She sighed and penned back a yes before finishing her other letters. She couldn't wait to taste the freedom her peers had had for six years.

Pansy was at the Turning Dragon by seven thirteen wondering where Potter was. The place was out of the way near the back of Dagon Ally -a place that hardly had visitors. Pansy thought Potter's choice in restaurant was good, though she could have done better if only because she'd eaten a few times at some muggle place.

"Sorry I'm late," Potter began, "I was on a job."

"Right," Pansy said.

They entered the restaurant to find a few people eating. The waitress giggled while some people stared. Pansy scowled and mentally killed Granger in her head over and over again. The menu however limited it was made Pansy realize Potter had never eaten here or didn't know what good food was.

"So…" Potter began. Pansy stared at him, they could eat their meal in silence and still keep Granger happy.

"So we found another dark wizard trying to start a rebellion again today. Only he wasn't so smart and we got him and his followers. I think there'll be a trail sometime soon," Potter started talking about his work. Pansy listened for the most part until the food came- she ate and pretended to listen.

"What happens when all the dark wizards and witches are caught? Then what?" Pansy asked. Potter stopped mid sentence and stared at her.

"Then we make sure no one else wants to become a dark wizard. I was think educational classes. Hermione was interested- she said Draco might help fund me," Potter told her. Pansy snorted.

"Draco fund that? It's more like his wife is forcing him into it. And now with her knocked up…she probably has him around her finger. Poor Draco," Pansy smiled.

"You mean like she's doing with us?" Potter asked.

"Yeah, she thinks I'm lonely or something," Pansy shrugged. Potter stared at her hard for a moment and took a sip of his wine.

"Well are you lonely?" he finally asked.

"Not really," Pansy said thoughtfully. Potter nodded and finished his chicken and rice.

"Are you lonely Potter?" Pansy asked.

"No, not really," Potter told her. Pansy smiled.

"So…why don't you have a job?" Potter asked as he waited for his ice-cream.

"I'm taking care of my mother. But the doctors say she's better now so I believe I will move out," Pansy told him proudly.

"Really?" Potter asked. Pansy could tell he didn't believe her but she said nothing and nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to look for a house or nice apartment tomorrow," Pansy shrugged.

"I though you purebloods were suppose to stay in the house until you married for something," Potter frowned.

"Only if you want to. Most go off for a year then come back home to be prepared to be married. Clearly that is not the norm anymore," Pansy shrugged.

Potter nodded and glanced at the waiter. The check was over in second and Pansy got her purse to pay. Of course Potter refused her- Pansy sighed. Hopefully this date was keep Granger in check. She looked at Potter and wondered if he had had an okay time because it wasn't as painful as she' thought it would.

"See you next Friday," Potter said.

"Same time?" Pansy asked.

"Same place," Potter smiled.

* * *

Howdy yall! So I've had the worst month ever. I got into a car crash which has left some pretty bad scars. My best friend and I have stopped talking to each other and I had to find an apartment in Brooklyn. Urgh I still have to find a job too! So I've been writing to help with my stress levels which have not gone down. I don't know when I'll be updating again so please hang on! I do have another chapter finished but I don't know when I'll have internet again...everything that could go wrong did! I hate been a semi-adult! Laters...oh thoughts comments?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

_Hot and Heavy_

The following days were a blur for Pansy. Not only was she looking at houses but she was avoiding owls from Granger. She dreaded what they would say. Of course her mother who had not believed that Pansy would in fact leave the family home was cursing her for laying with the Potter brat, as she called him. The house elves divided their time between aiding her in packing her things and keeping her mother claim.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ms. Parkinson. Need a calming draft because Harry doesn't want you anymore?" Weasel asked. Pansy ignored the women as took four bottles off the shelf. Three would be for her mother and then she'd have them sent straight to the house after she left and the other one was for herself if she ever needed it.

"You know I ran into your _boyfriend_ the other day. Seems to me like he can't keep it in his pants," Weasel told her. Pansy rolled her eyes, as long as Potter was not trying to sleep with her she was fine.

"It seems you spend a great deal of time trying to get back with Potter. I wonder though what your _ex-boyfriend_ might think," Pansy frowned. The Weasel when pink for a second giving Pansy enough time to get out of the shop and away from the crazy. She had never liked the Weaselys and now that Granger had seen to it that she "date" Potter she had realized she'd had better get use to them.

* * *

Harry was glad he didn't have to date this girl to get into her pants. Harry was very happy about it. Of course they would have to keep this hush hush least Hermione know. So he'd gone to a muggle club and acted like an asshole. It was also nice to have no care that someone would realize who you are.

"This is a nice place you have here," said Polly or Molly or Dolly he couldn't quite remember.

"Yeah, my godfather left it to me," Harry shrugged with a grin.

"Really," she asked. Harry smirked. He didn't really want to talk, he wanted to be inside her and have a good time.

"Wanna go upstairs with me?" Harry asked. The girl grinned and walked lazily over to him.

"I'd rather go down stairs," she smiled. She then pulled his pants and boxers down before wrapping her mouth around him.

"Oh, god," Harry whispered.

He had always been a sucker for a girl who sucked and she was doing a wonderful job. Harry leaned against the wall for support as she continued to suck on his balls- he almost came then. She chuckled lightly when Harry grabbed her and undid her pants. He watched her as he opened her legs, Harry wasn't the biggest fan of eating someone out but she made him want to, so he did.

"Urgoh," she muttered when he stopped. Harry was pleased that she'd orgasmed twice before he was even inside her.

"Table or here?" Harry asked. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him inside. Harry groaned.

"Here," she whispered.

Harry smirked and thrusted in the full length. She wasn't as tight as some women he'd been with but she was tight enough to know he would be able to orgasm. Harry slowed the pace, moving slowly in and out of her- he realized their clothes were not fully off so that he couldn't look at her breasts. Harry kissed the side of her neck as he fasted the pace, her walls gripping him or at least trying.

"Wanna cum, I wanna cum!" she moaned as Harry thrusted faster and faster.

He left her orgasm as he pulled in and out of her. She one last time before getting off of him. She smiled at him before pulling up her pants and underwear. Harry however groaned in frustration about not getting off.

"See you around!" the women said. Harry nodded but hoped not because it was going to be a long night.

Harry woke at five am like always. He would then floo to work and go over paper that he hadn't finished last Friday. He was greet by some people he didn't know and some he did. However today felt like something was off. Harry wasn't sure what but he was positive something was off.

"Harry! Did you read the news paper today?" Ron asked. Harry stared and shook his head.

"No what happened?" Harry asked wary.

"Remember Crabbe? Well turns out he was trying to rape some pureblood witch. The one he was suppose to marry or something ditched him years ago. I bet he's behind all those rapes that happened last year. The ones where the muggles had been curcio," Ron informed him. Harry sighed.

"You know how much paper work this is going to be? Who brought him in?" Harry asked.

"Culver did. He was starting a bar fight and bragging about everything," Ron told him. Harry sighed. One of the reasons he should start going into work at nine the problems would still be there but he would have a few more hours of sleep.

"Right, you start on the papers, I'm gonna interview him," Harry told Ron.

Harry walked into the interview room to find he old class mate looking worst for the wear. He had gray hairs and a lined fair while his eyes seemed darker than before.

"Crabbe, I'm Harry Potter and I'm going to interview you about the rapes and torture of muggles and witches," Harry began.

"How many more victims are there?" Harry asked. Crabbe looked at him and stared without blinking.

"How do I know? How do you know?" Crabbe asked. Harry sighed, they knew because not all the women they found were in one piece.

"I know, now are you going to help us?" Harry asked.

"Still playing the hero then? You can't save everyone," Crabbe snickered. Harry glared at him before leaving the room. He'd send Crabbe to Azkaban and try talking to him again later.

Harry spent the rest of the day in paperwork and old case files. He hadn't even realized the time until Ron came and told him not to spend the night- which he had done on a few occasions. He sighed and stopped to look around him. He had several letters one from Pansy and Hermione while the other was from some ex-girlfriend and Ginny.

He read Ginny's letter first:

_Harry_

_I know you and Pansy aren't real. I saw you with that girl. Let's stop playing games okay. We can work this out, I still love you so much. I don't want to let you go!_

_Love_

_Gin_

Harry ignore the letter and read Hermione's inviting him over to dinner, he answered a yes. But as the bird flew away he wondered if Pansy might be there. He ignored the ex-girlfriend's letter and went straight to Pansy's.

_Potter-_

_I am moving out of my family home. I don't know if I'll be able to make it this Friday- I'm going house hunting._

_Pansy_

_p.s. please keep you crazy ex away from me. I think she's stalking you._

Harry snorted at the stalking bit but wouldn't put it past Ginny. How else could she have know that he had been sleeping around with "dating" Pansy. Then there was Pansy cancelling on him to go house hunting. He could go with her and get the storm known as Mrs. Malfoy out of his face. In truth he'd had a good time last Friday with Pansy, she'd listened when most women wouldn't though he knew she didn't understand half of it. She'd also been honest about herself which all his girlfriends aside from Luna had not been.

Harry arrived at Hermione's at eight forty. A house elf opened the door and showed him to the kitchen where Hermione and Draco were eating. Draco snorted as Harry sat down and was severed a plate of food.

"How was the date with Pansy?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Fine," Harry shrugged.

"Really? Where did you go?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed, the one reason why he shouldn't've come to eat.

"We went to the Turning Dragon. We ate and talked about our lives then went home and had passionate sex before I popped the question and she said yes. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering because Ginny was telling me all about this muggle girl you took home with you," Hermione said.

"Hermione I'm not about to ask Pansy Parkinson if she'd like to go down on me on the first date. I've been sex deprived then back on the dating scene and then you come in with you demands. Don't worry I'm helping Pansy pick out a house and we're bonding but that doesn't mean I'm going to have chemistry with her. I told you I don't want to date right now. I enjoy being single," Harry told her.

"Potter, Hermione let's talk about the bun in the oven. I know Hermione is dying to tell people but we all know it's not time yet," Draco said changing the subject. For once Harry Potter was glad to have Draco Malfoy around.

"Right, do you want a boy or girl?" Harry asked. Hermione scowled.

"Draco has informed me that all Malfoy's first children are sons. I hope that it is a daughter of course. But I wouldn't mind a son either," Hermione shrugged.

"Names?" Harry asked.

"We haven't agreed on anything but who the god parents will be," Draco told him with a glare towards his wife.

"Really and who will they be?" Harry asked. Hermione grinned and Harry knew who the godparents would be.

"Pansy and you if it's a boy and if it's a girl Ron and Hannah. I know how much they wanted a girl," Hermione said.

* * *

Pansy hated waiting but it seemed Potter's lot in life was to be late always. She'd never once realized he was a later person though she'd never really given him much thought at Hogwarts. The realtor seemed unhappy and Pansy was unhappy too. Not only had Potter told Granger about this but he told her he'd help her find a house.

"Sorry!" Potter said as he appeared. The realtor jumped looked surprised and then smiled.

"Harry-" the realtor began bringing his hand out to shake.

"You're late again Potter!" Pansy snapped.

"I was busy working on a case. I got backed up!" Potter told her. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Everyone is here now. Show me the properties," Pansy demanded. Potter rolled his eyes and the man nodded either starstuck or in disbelief Pansy wasn't quite sure.

The first three houses Potter didn't like though Pansy did. But somehow Potter was right about the fact that she was not in the best part of town. The realtor, named Merto, blushed and staid they started at low end then went to the top. Potter of course looked wary and stuck closer to her. The next three houses, apartments, were nearer to Potter's place but needed to be fixed up. The last two however were the farthest of the lot. They were also former deatheater's homes and covered in dark magic.

"You should go for the one on Cranberry Street," Potter told her. They were eating and looking over the estates. The finances of each home fit into her budget however Pansy didn't want a big place.

"It is nice isn't it?" Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, and you're closer to your family home, if something should ever happen," Potter told her. Pansy glanced at the farther apartment that needed more work done on it before looking at Potter.

"Why do you live in that big house? I know you don't need the space so why live there?" Pansy asked. Potter frowned at her.

"I dunno. It was my godfather's and it was suppose to be his son's. But he didn't have any and I like to think that one day I'll have children there. I suppose it helps me mourn him," Potter said. Pansy frowned and nodded she understood that. The mourning a person for so long you forgot everyone else. She grasped Potter's hand and smiled.

"I understand," Pansy told him.

"I can help you fix the one on Cranberry Street. But I'd have to bring my godson over sometimes but if you want free labor I'm here," Potter shrugged.

"You have a godson?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, his name is Teddy. Great kid, just like his mother and father," Potter said proud. Pansy smiled and nodded.

"Well if you want to help, that would be great," Pansy told him. Potter smiled.

"I should go. But we have a date for this Friday right?" Potter asked her.

"Yes, Turning Dragon right?" Pansy replied. Potter nodded and got up- it was then that they realized they'd been holding hand in Diagon Ally. Pansy blushed- a first while Potter muttered under his breath.

* * *

Okay guys...so I just wanted to tell you that I've got too much on my plate right now. I dunno if anyone reads this but I'm taking 18 credits and doing an internship and living life! I would love to write more of this, and I probably will but you just won't see it for a while. I know what you're thinking...but college should come first(key word should). Anyway some reviews would be nice. I'll be back I'm just not sure when...so review in the mean time to keep me thinking about it...ya know so it doesn't take me two years to finish...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_Tales for the Paper_

Pansy avoided her mother for as long as possible. It was also easy. She first had two job interviews and closings on the apartment. Then there were the date she and Potter had every Friday. She could safely say she cared about Harry Potter and in a friendly way. He had made her laugh and smile which very few could do. Plus it was easy to talk to him and he liked talking to her.

"Missus yous mother is wanting yous," Dokey told her. Pansy nodded and followed the elf to her mother's room.

Her mother hadn't really changed much since she'd last seen her. The only difference was she was no longer shouting at her. Pansy wondered if her mother had been giving a calming draft before she appeared in front of her.

"What does this article mean?" her mother spoke stiffly. Pansy took the paper from her and read:

**Harry Potter and the Traitor?**

_It seems dear readers that for the past two months Harry Potter, 23, has been seeing Pansy Parkinson, 23. Rumors of who the lucky lady was confirmed a few weeks ago when Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson were out house hunting together. The realtor Mr. Bambill said Potter had been giving helpful advice with Ms. Parkinson. He also stated that there was talk of marriage and children. Other eyewitness of have seen Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson on dates at the Turning Dragon and Madam's Mad Tea Cups._

_However this unlikely romance came about, many are saying it's fake. Mr. Potter's ex fiancé states "I've seen him with loads of other girls. I don't think he'd ever date someone who tried to sell him out to the Dark Lord." While Mr. Potter's best friend and fellow war hero Hermione Malfoy says "I think if the rumors are true that's wonderful. Harry and Pansy have been friends for a long time."_

_However this romance turns out we will be watching and waiting._

"I don't know what it means," Pansy replied. She didn't know what to make of the article. Yes, she may have feelings-probably friendship- for Potter but that didn't mean he had feelings-of any kind- for her. The article was short so they didn't have that much information but what they did have was somewhat right.

"I think it means my daughter has been sleeping around with filthy little half bloods!" she shrieked.

"Mother-" Pansy began. She didn't know how to calm her down.

"Did you like it when he came inside you? My daughter whore to blood traitors and scum! What would your father have thought about all this?" her mother asked.

"We're friends mother. If the paper makes more of it then possible that's not my fault!" Pansy shouted.

"But you do go out every Friday! I know! A mother always knows what her daughter is doing!"

"Not always! I am not whore mother. I'm pure as you've asked! No man has ever been between my legs!" Pansy shouted.

She walked out not caring what else her mother had to say. When she got to her room owls from people she didn't know were on her desk- a few howlers but mostly letters. Of course there was one from Potter- she opened it and read:

**Pansy **

**Same time Friday different place. Any suggestions?**

**Potter**

Pansy smirked and wondered when the wonderful Granger would be over. She wrote back to Potter in the mean time before writing to Daphne. If there was anyone who knew where a nice restaurant would be it would be Daphne.

"Missus, Mrs. Malfoy is here to sees you," one of the house elves told her. Pansy nodded and went down stairs to the foyer. Granger smiled at her while holding a newspaper and Pansy knew what was coming next.

"Shall we?" Pansy said leading Granger to the tea room. Two elves quickly placed a tea pot and cups and snacks out for them before leaving. Pansy poured the tea waiting for Granger to start.

"So…" Granger began sounding too pleased with herself, "So, you and Harry have finally hit it off!"

"Right," Pansy snorted. Granger frowned but kept talking.

"Haven't you enjoyed Harry's company?" Granger asked. Pansy frowned, she did enjoy Potter's company but she wasn't about to tell the nosey blackmailer that she did. In fact she wasn't even sure how Potter felt about the whole thing so for convince sake she wasn't either.

"Why do you care so much? Shouldn't you be working or getting ready for your _child_?" Pansy asked. Granger smirked.

"Draco once told me how much he worried about you. You know because you spend so much time here doing whatever. I thought I'd stop his worrying and fix you up with someone. Harry of course just happened to have been serial dating for a bit so…" Granger smiled. Pansy however narrowed her eyes thinking back to the gossip Daphne had supplied.

"So this has nothing to do with that Weasel girl trying to have Potter think he took her virginity so he'd be pressured into marrying her?" Pansy began, "Or that Draco knows that same girl had been sleeping with his best friend?"

"Clever, and Harry knows about Ginny. He just hasn't informed her that he knows. Imagine if your mother found out Harry had-"

"Granger I think you should leave," Pansy snapped.

"What? Why?" Granger asked giggling. Pansy narrowed her eyes and she snapped her fingers. A house elf was there ready to show Granger out.

"Because as much as you want Harry and I to get together you blackmailing plan won't work!" Pansy snapped. Hermione raised an eyebrow frowning before following the house elf out of the house.

Pansy sighed and sank into a nearby armchair. She really didn't need this in her life right now- she was ready to move on. Pansy wanted what most of her ex-classmates had a job and a house of their own. She really didn't need or want a boyfriend especially with Granger down her neck.

* * *

Pansy hated her job. After applying for many positions in various areas Pansy had been offered the job at a bookstore. _Books and Nooks_ only sold books that dealt with potions and arithmancy and charms. The only subject that had actually interested her was charms but she'd given up on studying it after she left Hogwarts. The only thing worst about her job was that friends felt the need to stop by.

Draco seemed to be the worst- he charmed the owner into letting Draco get a 10% discount on a book that was worth more than the store. Pansy had scowled know they'd been scammed out of money. The only person she didn't see over her first long week was Potter. She hadn't heard from him since sending a note that she'd find a place for them to meet and then sending him the name of the restaurant. Daphne had of course come through and mentioned the _Disillusionment_ was a great place to eat.

So it was that Friday that Pansy found herself waiting for Potter to show up. He was fifteen minutes late when she was about to get up and leave. It was only then that Potter and a child- about six or seven hurried over to where they sat.

"Sorry, his grandmother needed me to watch him," Potter huffed sitting and smiling at the child.

"Er, I see. Who is this exactly?" Pansy asked eyebrows raised.

"This is Teddy," Potter sighed. The boy glared at her and Pansy frowned back at him.

"Hello, er, Teddy. How are you?" Pansy asked. Teddy looked at her as if he'd swallowed a lemon. Harry gently nudged Teddy who mumbled an answer.

"He's just shy," Harry shrugged. Pansy looked at the boy then at Potter and wondered which one of them couldn't read children.

* * *

Howdy yall! Yeah I wrote something! Sorry that this is a slow kinda fluffy(ish) chapter. I just have to plan a few details out. And that you for the reviews- about Crabbe I actually forgot which one died so sorry. I'll fix it later. As for Harry slipping up and getting with Ginny I like the idea we'll see where it goes eh? And thanks again to all those who reviewed it made my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

_Decision and Indecision_

The night went slowly and Pansy found herself wondering who was in a worst mood, Teddy or herself. If Potter noticed he didn't say a thing. In fact they hardly talked and normally Pansy would have asked why. Only Teddy would snidely, as any child could, talk about his Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny when Pansy would start talking. The night ended early and she wondered if Potter even cared.

"Sorry about Ted. He just really wanted to…" Potter began. Pansy waved away his excuse.

"It's fine, is this place okay for next week?" Pansy asked. Potter frowned.

"I can't, I ah have a date with someone from work," he told her. Pansy froze for a second processing what he'd told her.

"I see, okay. Have a nice night," she told him before making a bigger fool of herself. Friends should not care when the other dated but then again maybe Potter hadn't thought they were friends. Maybe it was his hero complex that was as wide as the ocean that was being nice to her.

The following day Pansy decided to start working on her new house. Carnberry Street was in a nice area near both the wizarding world and the family home. The houses on the street were modest and comfortable for beginning a family. The houses were far enough apart that Pansy didn't think she'd have to worry about the neighbors.

Her plan of attack on the house was to start on the inside then go out. She'd work on her master bedroom followed by the bathrooms and then the two guest rooms and finally she'd make her way down stairs. She'd owled Draco to see if he'd help. Of course she didn't know if he'd bring his wife but she would start now.

"I brought lunch!" Draco called as he entered the house.

"How come I didn't here you come in?" Pansy asked. Draco shrugged.

"Maybe you haven't put wards up yet? You should do that soon," Draco drawled. Pansy rolled her eyes and looked at the food he placed on the floor.

"I lost track of time," Pansy sighed gracefully sitting down. Draco followed. After eating Draco examined the work Pansy had done.

"Should I work on the bathrooms?" Draco asked. Pansy frowned- she couldn't decide on the wall color- and turned to look at him.

"Only if you use the design I've written out for you," Pansy smiled. Draco scoffed and picked up the papers.

"Why does this have Potter's name all over it? I thought Hermione was joking about you two," Draco asked concerned.

"We were going to dinner, nothing much," Pansy shrugged. Draco gave her a hard glance as if he was going to pry into her mind- she blocked her mind with bricks. Draco scowled at her but said nothing.

"You should come over for dinner," Draco said as the sun set. Pansy and Draco had basically finished the upstairs. The wooden floors and doors had been fixed, everything had been customized to her standards.

"And be ambushed by your wife? No thank you," Pansy declined.

"Oh, right she's forcing you to make friends," Draco snickered.

"No she's blackmailing me and Potter. She's on some love trip slash help Draco's friends campaign. It annoying," Pansy snapped. Draco chuckled and hugged Pansy gently.

"She knows I worry about you being alone. I mean you should really just send your mother-" Draco began but Pansy stopped him.

"Draco I don't want to talk about," she snapped.

Harry sighed for the fourteenth time. The women was boring and annoying, he glanced at his watch. He didn't know the second date could go this bad and there wasn't even the promise of sex afterwards. Harry thought of Pansy and how he should find out when she was free next- she wasn't boring like most of the women he dated.

"Have you been listening?" Claire asked. Harry nodded sighing even though he hadn't.

"Right," Claire said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Where do you work again?" Harry asked. He felt like a tool as she scowled at him.

"I work with Ginny Weasley in the magical games department," Claire snapped.

"Right, do you like it?" Harry asked.

"It was nice meeting you Harry Potter but I don't understand why you're wasting my time!" Claire told him before walking out. Harry stared after her wondering why he had wasted his time too. It was probably because Teddy hadn't warmed to Pansy. He had hoped they would have liked each other but Teddy hadn't wanted to go and there hadn't like Pansy etc. etc.

It was a good thing that Harry had promised to meet Ron the next day. He'd get Ron's point of view and then go from there. Hopefully Hermione hadn't gotten him on the 'get Harry and Pansy together' train or he'd blow. Of course Ron could only want to talk about his sons and Hannah. Harry sighed wondering why he didn't want to hop on the love train like his friends- or maybe he did.

"So how was Claire or ah, what's her name?" Ron asked. Harry snorted.

"I dunno," Harry frowned. Maybe it was guilt that kept him thinking about how Pansy had looked slightly hurt when he had cancelled those few times.

"What do you mean? Was it a good date? I mean it was your second right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but the whole time I kept thinking about someone else," Harry told him.

"Who?" he asked

"Pansy Parkinson. I was seeing her for a while. Not dating dating like but more like…friends," Harry shrugged. Ron raised his eyebrow at him.

"Really? Why'd you stop then?" he asked smirking, "Bad sex?"

"I haven't had sex with her. I haven't thought of her like that," Harry sighed. Ron nodded.

"Then why were you thinking about her on a date with some hot chick? You sure?" Ron asked.

"Say I do want to get in her pants- it's never gonna happen. She's got that pureblood thing going for her," Harry shrugged.

"I meant what if you wanted her in more ways than sex?" Ron replied. Harry stared at his friend and tried to figure out how he'd gotten so wise. It had probably begun when he married Hannah Abbot-now Weasely.

"Then Hermione would win," Harry told him. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Sure, then keep shagging those girls at the club. Either way is a win win right?" Ron shrugged.

"I guess," Harry shrugged.

They talked a bit more before Ron had to go one and watch the kids. Harry however had to go to the Weasely's to see Teddy. Teddy loved visiting Molly and Arthur which made it easier on Harry and Andromeda in the beginning when Teddy was a baby. Harry apparated to the Burrow.

"Harry!" Teddy cried running into him. Harry smiled and returned the hug.

"What'd you do today Ted?" Harry asked.

"Aunt Ginny taught be a cool trick! We went flying!" Teddy told him. Harry frowned hoping Ginny hadn't taken him too high up.

"Really now?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah!" Teddy returned the grin.

"So where is everyone?" Harry asked looking around the living room.

"Grandma Molly had to go shopping and took Grandpa with her!" Teddy told him proudly.

"Teddy who are you talking to?" came the voice Harry dreaded.

Ginny Weasely was beautiful no questions asked. Her long red hair had darken slightly and her curves had come in. Her breasts had been Harry's favorite part of her, he'd never been so glad as to not have sex with her. Ginny smiled at him as she walked towards Teddy.

"Go wash up before Uncle Harry takes you home," Ginny told Teddy kindly. Harry wondered where they went wrong.

"So, you broke up with Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"It's complicated," Harry shrugged. He didn't want to give her more details then necessary.

"I bet," Ginny laughed.

"She told me you had a chat with her," Harry shrugged. Ginny frowned before smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I was just telling her how you were fucking around," Ginny told her, "Because you are."

"Gin, we tried dating once. It didn't work out why can't you just drop it?" Harry asked. He wanted Teddy to hurry up but he bet that Ginny had told him to take as long as possible.

"One date, okay, just to make sure. If you can give _Pansy_ another chance don't I get one to?"Ginny asked. Harry frowned, maybe she was right.

"Fine," Harry said.

"Great, tonight? Around six?" Ginny asked. Harry frowned but agreed. He'd gotten himself in a big mess- he could feel it.

By five thirty somehow Hermione had found out that Harry and Ginny were going on a date. Ron had owled him asking what was wrong with him and then had given him good luck. He didn't know if Pansy knew, probably not. Harry watched as she paced his kitchen. For once he wished Draco would have stopped his meddling wife.

"Why? You and Pansy have chemistry! You guys would be great for one another!" Hermione ranted, "Why am I the only one that sees this? Do you know that she's been taking care of her mother for the past seven years? Do you know Ginny is fucking, was, fucking Blaise? I don't know why you'd want to throw this all away!"

"Hermione, I'm having one date with her," Harry interjected. Hermione snorted her hand rubbing her small belly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'll just set Pansy up with George then," Hermione sniffed. She left before Harry could get another word off.

At six Ginny was on his door step. He of course had no clue where to go- usually his dates decided. Ginny had smiled and told him about the Prancing Phony- they flooed there. The light were dim and candles loomed over them- a waiter showed them to their seats. It was a small quiet restaurant what mainly held couples. Harry grew uncomfortable when he saw Blaise and date seated near them.

"So," Ginny began, "how are you?"

"Good, working on some pretty brutal cases. I had no idea-" Harry began but Ginny off him off.

"That's nice, I've been thinking about working at the Ministry," Ginny said. Harry saw Blaise glare at him and at Ginny. Ginny of course seemed to have a pointed tone and spoke louder than necessary.

"Oh?" Harry asked already to get the date over with.

"Yes, so I can find a husband and get married. Don't you want to get married?" Ginny asked.

"Not really. I don't think I'm ready yet," Harry replied. Ginny turned slightly pink but pressed on.

"How many children do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Two, maybe three if any," Harry sighed.

"Would you like to order?" the waitress asked. Harry frowned- she reminded him of Pansy. It was just the way she held herself but nonetheless she still reminded him of Pansy. He was feeling guilty again.

"No, let's get out of her Harry!" Ginny said. Harry followed wondering what they were going to do now- he was hungry. Blaise he saw ignored Ginny as she left and she glanced back at him. Once they were out of the restaurant Ginny grabbed his hand an apparated them to her flat.

Ginny's flat was a nice warm place. Harry noticed- for a second- that before Ginny's lips connected with his.

* * *

So, here's another update...it was fast right? I hope you like it...penny for your thoughts? I'd really like to thank Sicerote for giving me the idea about Harry getting with Ginny. I just don't know if I have the guts to go through with it...lol. So please tell me what you think. Should Harry have sex with Ginny or should he feel guilty and go find Pansy?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_Something of a Big Mess_

Somehow Harry found himself on Cranberry Street. Hermione had through Draco told him all about the repairs. Repairs he had told Pansy he'd help her with. He wondered if she were mad at him. He had been avoiding her and it wasn't because he'd been at the club a couple of times. Ginny- he needed to ask Pansy about Ginny and what to do about Blaise.

He knocked on her door twice before she answered. Pansy's air was in her face and her eyes were widened in surprise. She had a sliver robe on that was slightly see through. Harry tried to smile at her. She stared at him confused.

"Potter, what time is it?" she asked. Harry snorted- she hated late people.

"It's about three in the morning," Harry told her. She stared him again and he was beginning to wonder if she'd ever let him in her house.

"And why are you here at 3 am? Don't you have work in the morning?" Pansy asked. Harry nodded feeling foolish.

"Can I come inside?" he asked finally after another bout of staring. Pansy huffed but opened the door and let him inside. She muttered some spells before closing it.

"So?" she asked.

"Can we sit?" Harry asked. Pansy scowled and led him to the living room. Harry loved the rich colors she had used- dark blues and purples. Her couch was soft as it faced two bookshelves and a fireplace.

"Well," Pansy asked again.

"I'm confused about what to do," Harry told her- she snorted and muttered under her breath, "I think Ginny and Blaise like each other."

"Well done Potter, they've only been having sex for four months," Pansy snapped. Harry glared at her.

"How did you know?" Harry demanded.

"I was told by Daphne and Hermione confirmed it. They implied almost everyone knew," Pansy shrugged.

"What?" Harry stood up unsure of what to do. He knew he didn't have feelings like that for Ginny and it was a relief that she didn't return his feelings. But he was angry that Ginny hadn't told him about any of it. In fact he was pissed that she try to sabotage his past relationships when she had moved on.

"Yeah- I know she's crazy but that's life," Pansy told him stand too. She gently grabbed his arm and led him back towards the door. She sighed and closed her eyes- Harry noticed how tired she looked.

"We'll talk about this another day Potter. It's time for bed now," Pansy told him. He nodded in agreement.

"See you," Harry said frowning, "can we do lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, not get out," Pansy sighed. Harry smiled and pulled her close and without thought kissed her. It was soft, and Harry had never thought of a women as soft before. And her body was soft too- making as though he could have stood there all night kissing her. With that thought Harry pulled back facing her.

Pansy hadn't gotten a full nights sleep in days. First Potter had ruined her night by kissing her. It had been different. The only other kisses she could compare it to were to Draco and Antony's. Of course the following day Potter had been late so there lunch talk was more about him explaining what he knew about the Ginny Blaise relationship then them actually talking about it. The next night Granger had asked if she could stay the night- she was having a fight with Draco and didn't want to go far. Pansy had said yes thinking their fight would end shortly. Not true, Draco and Hermione had taken to using her to spy on the other.

"I can't believe him!" Granger ranted, "Did you read what he wrote? That-that man has some nerve!"

"I sure," Pansy agreed. She was never more thankful for her job. Or Daphne who would bring her children over to a distract Granger.

"You should-" Granger began but was cut off. Potter had flooed into the living room. Granger smiled and hugged him.

"You heard!" Granger said. Potter frowned and looked at Pansy who shrugged.

"Ah, Hermione, I came to talk to ah, Pansy," Potter told Granger looking wary. Granger froze and glance between the two.

"Really?" she asked. Pansy smirked and wondered what Granger'd say if she told her about the kiss. They hadn't talked about it since it had happened- in fact it felt like they were both doing their best to ignore it. Pansy had wanted to talk to Blaise about it but remembered that he was having issues at the moment. And she couldn't talk to Draco who was open with Granger to a default.

"We can go into the kitchen," Pansy told Potter. She led Potter to the kitchen and closed the door then preformed a silencing charm. She put a kettle on the stove and placed two tea cups in from of them.

"I wanted to know what we should do about Ginny and Blaise," Potter sighed. Pansy raised her eyebrow at him confused about what he wanted.

"You mean stick our noses in their affairs?" Pansy asked carefully. Potter frowned at her before laughing softly.

"No, I dunno what I want to do," Potter said frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair before the green eyes turned back to her.

"We could pretend we know nothing. You've been good at throwing off the Weasel's advances," Pansy shrugged. Potter nodded a slight frown on his face.

"I kissed her and she asked me about marriage and children!" Potter cried pulling at his hair.

"You kissed her?" Pansy asked. The feeling in her chest was something she wasn't use to. Sure when she and Draco had been an item she'd gotten jealous but it was more best he wasn't paying attention to her then actually feelings. But this with Potter- it felt like surprise and shock with hurt mixed into it.

"Well she kissed me and I kissed her back," Potter told her carefully. Pansy stared at him and he stepped closer. Was she jealous?

"Oh," Pansy replied. She didn't know what to say- the reasons why their Friday dinners had stopped- it all made sense now.

"You still like her," Pansy stated. Potter however laughed and looked at her as if she were crazy. Maybe she was with all these feelings.

"I use to be in love with the idea of her and I think she is in love with the idea of me. I just don't understand how Blaise fits into. I mean, I think I like you," Potter told her. Pansy scoffed.

"I think I like you?" Pansy questioned. Potter snorted too.

It happened somewhere between the laughing that Potter's lips were again pressed upon hers. Only this time she was surprised and gasped- his tongue danced with hers- as he pressed her closer to him. Pansy had only gotten two heated make outs but this was different. She wanted more of whatever this was and she wondered why they hadn't kissed before.

"I think I like you too," Pansy replied.

* * *

_A/N: I've gone back and corrected some misspellings and other mistakes in Chapter 7!_

Hopefully I can keep up this pace! And if I do this story should be finished sometime around May! And I'm born in May so it'd be like a gift to myself and you guys. I'm also working on another Pansy Harry fic beside this one that once has at least 2,000 word will go up here! Of course my thesis writing isn't doing as well as this so this might be an update for a while...sad day right? Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_Let's Make Out_

"Are you to nearly done in there?" Granger's voice asked irritated.

"Yes," Potter shouted. Pansy stepped out of his embrace and looked at the tea cups. She was lost- when did her feelings of friendship turn into actually liking him. Or had they been feelings of like this whole time.

"We should probably get back before she starts ranting," Pansy told Potter. He nodded and glanced at her a brief smiled before she turned away.

"I have a plan," Potter told her.

"A plan?" Pansy asked. She wondered what he was playing at. Planning she had come to realize was not his strong suite it was like him being on time. She waited though for him to tell her what his plan would be because she wanted to know.

"Yeah, so don't worry," he smiled.

As they walked back into the living room Granger smiled at them while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Pansy pointedly ignore her and sat down waiting for Potter to follow.

"Talked?" Granger asked looking smug. Pansy snorted before turning it into a cough.

"Yeah, Pansy and I are gonna get Ginny and Blaise together or back together- whatever," Potter began smiling as the smile fell from Granger's face, "We just need to know what happened and what went wrong. Draco would know since he didn't tell Pansy."

"But-why don't you focus on your own relationship? After all whatever happened between them-" Granger began. Se twisted her large wedding band and shifted in her seat. Pansy glanced at Potter knowing that they'd have her off their backs and onto the Weasel's.

"It became our business when you tried to blackmailing me into dating Potter. So what do you know?" Pansy asked. Even if she would never truly be friends with the girl if Blaise liked her then who was she to stand in the way. Blaise was in need of another good friend and for the past few years Pansy hadn't been able to be there for Draco or Blaise.

"Why do both of you want to get involved?" Granger asked her eyes narrowed.

"Hermione either you help us or we'll get the information from someone else," Potter told her firmly. Granger sighed and looked at them both before standing up.

"I'll help. But Ginny is stubborn and is mad because Blaise thought she was still in love with Harry. Ginny thinks she's still in love with you too. But of course Blaise just had to tell her off. He's been avoiding her ever since," Granger told them.

"I see," Potter said. Pansy saw too- to prove that Potter wasn't in love with the Weasel Granger had tried to make it look like he was in a real relationship. Of course it had back fired because both Potter and Pansy hadn't wanted to go along with the plan.

"So if you too could just date for a bit-" Granger began.

"We are dating, aren't we?" Potter asked. Pansy shrugged because she had o idea what was happening between them. In fact that they had made out showed some promise as to what she didn't have a clue.

* * *

Pansy tapped her foot waiting for Potter and Teddy. Pansy tried not to look put out when Potter mentioned that they should do something together beside eating. Pansy had agreed wondering if they'd walk around parks or something. And her guess had been close- if you counted taking a seven year old who clearly didn't like you to the playground something different. Pansy was not good with children something she'd have to tell Potter sooner or later. Hopefully later.

"Sorry," Potter panted. Teddy stood next to him with a sour face on while holding Potter's hand.

"It's fine," Pansy shrugged. Potter awkwardly kiss-hugged her only to be laughed at by Teddy. Pansy smiled at him but his hair changed to purple and he glared at her.

"Hi Teddy! Do you remember me?" Pansy asked kindly.

"Ted say hi," Potter nudged the boy.

"It's okay, I'm sure he just wants to spend time with you. I'll watch from the bench okay?" Pansy shrugged. She figured if she was Teddy and some harpy had latched onto her best friend she'd be upset too. Potter stared at her for a second but nodded and headed with Teddy to the swings.

Pansy watched as Potter and Teddy played. It was nice to see him laugh and smile. The other children and their parents seemed to having just as much fun as Teddy and Harry-Potter- were having. It after awhile that Teddy and other children began to play.

"Sorry about Ted. He's usually really friendly," Potter told her. Pansy watched Teddy for a second before looking back at Potter.

"He's probably scare that you won't spend time with him now that you're got a…ah girlfriend," Pansy shrugged. Potter smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I bet your right," Potter sighed.

"Listen about tonight we go out dancing or something. So you and Teddy can spend the day together," Pansy told him. Potter nodded glancing at Teddy quickly.

"I'll pick you up at eight then?" he asked. Pansy smiled and stood ready to apparate home. Potter stood too, gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking back over to Teddy. Pansy stood stunned for a moment before finding a place to apparate.

By the time eight o'clock had come Pansy was in a mess. She didn't know what to wear or what she was going to do. Sure they were a couple but she hadn't a clue as to want couples did- or how fast normal people moved. She'd hadn't even shared the fact that she was a 23 year old virgin to Potter-yet. For the first time Pansy was grateful that Potter was always late. The door bell rang.

"Coming!" Pansy yelled.

Potter showed up on time however. Pansy stood flustered in the door way ushering him inside. Potter of course watched her amused as she rambled to him about her troubles. It was then that Pansy noticed how attractive Potter really was. His hair had gotten a little longer and his body had grown up. Potter was lean and toned and wearing a nice polo button down shirt and slacks.

"Checking me out?" Potter teased. Pansy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Of course, you're Harry freaking Potter," Pansy smiled. Potter chuckled.

"Show me your bedroom," Potter asked.

"What?" Pansy asked. She was surprised and unaware at how fast Potter moved. They hadn't even had very many opportunities to kiss and he wanted to shag her already. Pansy didn't know whether to gently turn down his offer or just suggest the make out.

"So I can help you pick something to wear! Head out of the gutter," Potter smirked. Pansy blushed but grabbed Potter's hand and led him up stairs. Pansy room was a pale pink-purple with dark green trim. She had a large master bed that was in between the closets and fireplace. Pansy pulled open her closet for Potter to look at. She knew what he was thinking- Pansy was Hogwarts school slut but that however was not true.

"This is it?" Potter asked in disbelief. Pansy nodded a small smile on her face.

"I know, they're all nuns clothing if I were to wear them to a club," Pansy sighed. On one side of the closet there were wizarding clothing- dress robes for various outings, the other side were muggle clothing that seemed to be more professional than party like.

"How about this?" Potter asked holding up a shirt and skirt outfit. Pansy looked at it and shrugged.

"I'll put it on and we'll go?" she said walking towards the bathroom.

She quickly changed and found Potter sitting on her bed. She coughed softly and he smiled at her. The outfit itself screamed sexy librarian – a short pencil skirt and tight white blouse with buttons. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she hardly had put any makeup on.

"Shall we?" Pansy asked.

"Wait," Potter said. He walked slowly towards her and tousled her hair.

"What are you doing?" Pansy squeaked as he unbuttoned her blouse. He was much too close, she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Nothing-much," Potter told her. Pansy nodded agreeing with him.

They stared at each other for a second before their lips met. Potter's hands ran through her hair down to her neck holding her close. Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Pansy couldn't help but feel hot and some many other things. She just wanted Harry Potter to never stop kissing her- though they did come up for air a few times. It felt like Harry Potter was everywhere, like no place would go untouched. Suddenly her blouse came off, then her skirt along with his shirt and slacks. Pansy felt on fire as he trailed down her neck and stomach.

"Potter," Pansy breathed.

"Erm?" Potter asked looking up at her. His eye reflected lust making Pansy's whole body go pink.

"I've, er, I've never done anything like this," Pansy admitted. Potter grinned for a second before sitting down on the bed.

"Never?" he asked. Pansy frowned.

"No, my mother-she wanted me to save myself for my husband," Pansy began.

"Pansy-" Potter started. He looked embarrassed and for what reason she didn't have a clue but they would need to have this talk one day.

"Listen, I know that that thought is out dated. I'm not waiting but I just- I've never really had a boyfriend. In all honesty you're the third person I've kissed in my whole life. And I don't know where this is going. I don't want to take it too slow but," Pansy rushed out looking and where but at Potter.

"First off I think if we're dating you should call me Harry. As for the other stuff I wasn't going to push you- I don't know where we're going either but I want to try. If thanks okay with you," Potter told her.

"Okay," Pansy agreed.

"Do you still want to go out?" Harry Potter asked.

"Yeah, I've never been to a club," Pansy smirked.

Harry Potter used side-along apparition to get to the club. Pansy could heard the music from a block away. There were other couples giggling and making out drunkenly as they walked away from the club. Females of coursed noticed Harry Potter and flipped their hair trying to get his attention. However he put his arm around Pansy's shoulders and walked towards the entrance ignoring the line to get in.

"Harry, haven't seen you here in a while," the bouncer said. Harry Potter grinned and shrugged while shaking his hand. The man then glanced at Pansy before giving him a knowing look.

"I've been busy, you know how it is," Harry Potter replied. The man chuckled and let them in.

If the music was loud outside the building inside was worst. The smell of sweat and alcohol hit Pansy like a elephant. She was many women out on the dance floor looking as though they were having sex with clothes on. Other people where making out and trying to dance but failing. It was then that Pansy noticed the club was two floor- people watched everyone dancing from above with drinks in their hands. Harry Potter's hold on her tighten as they made their way to the bar.

"Two shots of run please," Harry Potter ordered. The bar tender nodded and Harry Potter paid with weird paper money.

"Here," Harry Potter shouted. He gave one of the little shout glasses to Pansy and he downed the other in one gulp. Pansy followed him the liquid burned her throat and she gasped. Harry Potter laughed and kissed her neck.

"Want to dance?" Harry Potter asked.

"Sure!" Pansy shouted in reply. Holding her hand firmly Harry Potter pulled her through the crowds of people.

Pansy didn't know how to dance like the muggles but she tried anyway. After a couple of minutes Harry Potter laughed and held her hips pulling her closer to him. The beat and bass of the music pumped through them and Pansy fought the urge to kiss Harry Potter again. It seemed him had been thinking the same thing and kissed her anyway.

"I have a function at the Ministry coming up," Harry Potter told her.

"Oh really?" Pansy asked interested.

"Yeah, supposedly some official is retiring and wanted to have a benefit for some charity," Harry Potter replied.

"Are all clubs like this?" Pansy asked after a few minutes.

"Sometimes," Potter laughed.

* * *

Hey guys...I've got the world worst cold ever (that's why it's updated so fast). Anyway please please please review (I would say read but I'm sure you've already done tat if your down here lol). So the next chapter soon be up soon too. Oh and in the next few chapters the actions between Harry and Pansy picks up! Thanks again to all who have supported this! I've gone crazy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Whine and Wine_

Daphne smiled when Pansy sat down at the table- smiling back Pansy picked up a menu looking over the dishes. They didn't talk for a bit- Pansy ordered a glass of wine- while they drank in silence. Daphne had asked her to meet up at the Green Garden Café to talk. Pansy had agreed figuring she'd get girl chat time.

"Sorry I'm late," Pansy sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"It's fine," Daphne shrugged. They ordered, salads for both.

"How was the restaurant I recommended?" Daphne asked. Pansy smiled.

"It was nice. Potter is," Pansy said trying to find the words. Daphne laughed.

"So you are dating him! I read in the paper but before you hadn't confirmed anything!" Daphne told her smug. Pansy tried not to groan.

"It's still new," Pansy told her. She had totally forgotten about the wizarding world wanting to know everything about Harry Potter. They would probably make her out to be some villain in a bad picture.

"Right, four months and it's still new?" Daphne scoffed. Pansy frowned- had it really been four months since she'd been surprised by Granger and gone on a blind date with Harry Potter?

"How about you? And new family members or something?" Pansy asked trying to change the subject.

"God no, two children is all I need. They don't tell you about vaginal ripping or that fact that after nine months of not have your period you bleed like forever. Not to mention trying to get your body back afterwards! It's not worth another child not matter how much you love them," Daphne told her. Pansy cringed at her detailed pregnancy information.

"Well I hope to at least have two maybe three," Pansy shrugged.

"Call me after the second one!" Daphne laughed.

"How is your sister?" Pansy asked.

"Travelling the world, still. Our parents think it's time she comes home and gets married. They don't understand that it's a new society and that what she's doing is normal!" Daphne snorted. Pansy smiled thinking of her own mother. It had been months since she last checked in even though she knew Dokey would take good care of her.

"I know what you mean. My mother will have a fit when she realizes I've got off with Harry Potter," Pansy told her. Daphne nodded and sighed taking a bite of her salad. Pansy glared at her lunch- if she had had lunch with Harry Potter she could have ordered whatever she liked without someone thinking she was fat.

"The whole world will go crazy you know. You tried to turn him in to the Dark Lord, you also picked on him and his friends for six years and paraded around as if you were better then him. Everyone is going to think your together because he likes the sex," Daphne sighed. Pansy stared at her for a few moments. She didn't really care what people thought of her but she hadn't taken into account what they would whisper about her.

"I should get back to work," Pansy said. She pulled out her change purse and put some money down for the meal. Daphne watched her with a frown on her face.

"You work now?" Daphne asked surprised. Pansy smiled happy that everyone was proven wrong when she told them she had a job. She couldn't be just plain old spoiled Pansy Parkinson now.

"Yeah, I wish I could have started sooner," Pansy shrugged.

The store was quite. It was always quite which lead Pansy to read. She mostly read the charms books- and if she was lucky she'd get to take a damaged copy home at a discounted price. Most costumers would come by in the evening on their way home from work. The store closed at 9.30 pm everyday but Sundays when the store was closed. Pansy worked mornings to mid-afternoon. Sometime she'd help with other tasks that she wasn't hired to do for over time.

"Have you got the new book in by Abitor Happens?" asked a middle aged women.

"All new books should be at the front of the store. If it came out in the past two weeks we should be getting it in by Friday," Pansy replied politely. The women huffed but said no more before turning to front of the store.

"Oh my God! You're Harry Potter!" she heard the women cry a few moments later.

"Er, yeah, I am," Harry Potter replied. Pansy smirked to herself and tried not to laugh.

"Is it-" the women began. Harry Potter cut her off though with a smile.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to my er girlfriend," he told her sheepishly. The women stared at her before looking back at him then snorted.

"Her? I thought you were dating Ginny Weasely!" she said confused.

"Er, no. I'm dating Pansy Parkinson. Now excuse me," Harry Potter said walking away quickly. Pansy tried not to snicker as Harry Potter gave her a grin. He leaned over the counter to give her a small peck on the cheek before handing her some wild flowers she didn't see when he came in.

"Ah, what's going on?" Pansy asked wary. Harry Potter rarely came to her place of work unless they were eating lunch together.

"Remember how I told you about some Ministry function?" Harry Potter asked. Pansy nodded vaguely remembering him mentioning something about it.

"Yeah, why?" Pansy asked. Harry Potter shifted slightly looking nervous while glancing at her breasts.

"Will you go with me," Harry Potter asked, "as a date?"

"Of course. Is it formal?" Pansy asked trying to hide a smile. Harry Potter grinned at her nodding.

"Yeah, it's ah tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven," Harry Potter told her. Pansy shook her head- he had waited to last minute to tell her.

"Okay," Pansy smiled.

By seven the next night Pansy was dressed and ready to go. She had decided to wear lavender dress robes and pearls. Her hair was placed in a bun with loose curls coming out of it. Harry Potter was in fact on time for once and they flooed from her house to the Ministry. Pansy hadn't ever really been to the Ministry and was amazed at how confusing it was. Harry Potter led her through the maze to a magically enchanted ball room. Pansy watched at people stared at them before they whispered something to their partner or friends.

"Don't worry about what they said," Harry Potter whispered into her ear. Pansy smiled at him and he put his arm around her waist.

"It can't be as bad as the nick name pug face," Pansy shrugged. Harry looked at her for a second shock and guilt before he nodded in agreement.

"Potter!" boomed Mr. Herbtree. He shook Harry Potter's hand and tried to smile at Pansy.

"Nice to see you again," Harry Potter said.

"Is Parkinson your-" Mr. Herbtree began. However Granger and Draco were walking towards them. Draco looked bored and tired while granger seemed to be glowing with happiness. Mr. Herbtree smiled for a second before muttering about talking to other people.

"Harry!" Granger smiled.

"Hermione, Draco. I thought you weren't coming," Harry Potter frowned. Granger grinned at Draco who sighed.

"My wife has plans. I should warn you that you ex-girlfriend may be here tonight," Draco told them dully. Pansy snorted and sighed while wondering why she was here.

"You mean you're trying to make Ginny see reason?" Potter asked.

"Or rub our relationship in her face," Pansy muttered. Harry Potter frowned again and looked at his co-workers.

"I guess I'll have to make lots of small talk tonight," Harry sighed before looking at Pansy, "How do you feel about faking getting sick?"

"Should it be fever or vomit?" Pansy smirked.

"Both- so that no one but me gets to touch you," Harry leered down her chest.

"Touch me? Are you sure you're going to get to touch me tonight?" Pansy smiled her eyelashes fluttering.

"Please stop flirting in front of me," Draco asked. Pansy glared at him.

"What? You're flirted with Hermione tons while I was there and I didn't complain!" Potter said.

"Well I'm sorry now. It's like watching my younger sister flirt," Draco grimaced. Hermione chuckled while shaking her head. Pansy and Harry looked at each other wondering if Granger(Hermione) would gloat the rest of the night because of her match making skills or dumb luck.

"I should go talk to Gawain Robards," Harry said. Pansy stared at for a second but followed leaving Granger and Draco to chat with other people.

"I thought you weren't fond of Robards," Pansy said. Potter shrugged looking around the table for seating.

"I'm not but he is my boss and a way to get away from Ginny and her drama. Actually if I say hello to him and Kingsley we could get out of here faster," Potter told her.

After a few minutes of socializing Harry found Robards. He was a stern looking man and Pansy realized that he didn't like her. Rbards had mention several times young women around his age who he thought Harry should go on a date with. Potter must have picked up on it too because he didn't chat for long.

"Have you seen Kingsley?" Potter asked.

"No, maybe he's talking with the Wizengamont," Pansy suggested. An elf walked past carrying a tray of drink which Pansy grabbed two of- handing one to Harry. He smiled at her and she realized they both hated functions like these. They both hated having to be polite to people who would the second you turned your back gossip about you.

"How do you stay doing this?" Pansy asked as they stood there. Harry chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I don't know, usually I bring some tart who talks way too much. I just sit back an relax then," Harry smirked. Pansy hit him playfully and sighed.

"Hopefully we'll see the Minister soon so we can go," Pansy sighed.

"Pansy, darling! I didn't know you'd be here!" said Daphne. Pansy rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Daphne this is ah, my boyfriend Harry, Harry this is my friend Daphne," Pansy said.

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled.

"Yes, I've heard so much about you," Daphne said. Harry looked uncomfortable and glanced at pansy. Pansy smiled until she saw Potter's ex headed there way and nudged him.

"Fuck," Harry muttered. Weasel was taking long powerful strides towards them with rage on her face. Pansy saw that she had been talking to Granger and Draco before spotting them. Daphne of course hadn't realized the drama that was about to happen.

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked surprised.

"Ah, listen Daphne I'll owl you later. Something has-" But Ginny Weasely had already smacked Harry Potter calling all the attention onto them.

"You arsehole! I thought you were going to give us a chance!" the Weasel exploded. Pansy could see from the corner of her eye that granger and Draco were hurrying over along with interested people.

"Ginny," Potter began.

"How could you pick that whore over me! I'm more then half the women she'll ever be! I've given you my time and effort and love! And all you had to say to that was it's not working out? Well fuck you Harry Potter! I thought you loved me!" Weasel shouted. Harry grip on her waist tighten as the Weasel's face grew redder.

"What about Blaise Ginny? Were you ever going to tell me about him? We broke up two years ago and you've clearly moved on. I haven't had feelings for you like that in a long time," Potter told her calmly.

"Ginny, why don't we talk about this-" Granger began. Weasel glared at her before tears fell down her face.

"No, you helped set him up with this slag didn't you?" the Weasel demanded.

"I set them up on a blind date, that's all!" Granger defended.

"Weasely-" Pansy began.

"Don't talk to me you gold digging whore!" Weasel shouted, she then turned to Harry, "I hope this doesn't work out and you come crawling to me! Because I won't take you back if you're with that bitch."

"Ginny please don't talk about my girlfriend like that," Potter asked firmly with a warning tone. The Weasel snorted and shook her head. Pansy wondered how she'd even gotten in only to remember she worked at the Ministry.

"Does she know where your cock's been?" Weasel sneered. She threw one last glare at Pansy before storming away.

"I think we should go," Pansy said into the silence.

"Yeah, your right," Potter agreed.

* * *

So...yeah...I've gotten writer's block sorta. I'm trying to work through it though aka writing another short( maybe a five chapter story). So please review it brings a smile to my stressful (my own doing) life!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

_Do About Nothing_

They stood awkwardly in the foyer area of Pansy's house. Pansy was unsure of what Weasel meant by 'Does she know where your cock's been?' or what that was meant to imply. Pansy watched as Harry Potter rubbed his temples. She sighed wondering why she'd even gone in the first place.

"Want some tea?" Pansy asked. Harry looked at her and smiled before shaking is head.

"I should probably go," he told her. Pansy scoffed.

"We don't have to talk about," Pansy said pulling Harry with her to the kitchen. She placed him by a stool as she put the kettle on the stove and lit the fire with her wand.

"She means I was a sleeping around," Potter told her, "even when we first started dating."

"Oh? Sleeping around entails…what?" Pansy asked. Harry frowned and sighed looking anywhere but her.

"I had sex with a few girls. It was nothing serious," Potter shrugged. Pansy tried to stop herself from feeling hurt. True they hadn't really realized that they could be good together and they hadn't actually started dating until a month ago but it still stung.

"I see," Pansy nodded.

"No, you don't," Potter said, "I was sexually frustrated and I needed to have sex. Sex is different for different people so I went out clubbing and found other women who were in the same boat as me. Without a girlfriend, boyfriend, who they could fuck."

"Oh, so now that we're dating sooner or later we're going to have sex?" Pansy questioned. Harry snorted and rubbed his hands over his face before looking at her.

"Pansy, look what we have between is something different," Harry told her rubbing his hand over his face.

"How so?" Pansy demanded. She placed her hands on her hips watching him.

"Because I respect you and I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do," Harry sighed.

"Okay," Pansy breathed nodding her head.

"Yeah?" Harry grinned. The tension that seemed to have built left them and they smiled at each other.

"I should go. See you tomorrow?" Harry asked. Pansy smiled and pulled him close to kiss him gently on the lips.

**Love Triangle?**

_Yesterday at the Ministry of Magic's our favorite rumored couple finally stepped out in public. Ms. Parkinson, 23, and Mr. Potter,23, were seen chatting with many prominent members of the Ministry. What seemed like a promising night for the young couple however turned out to be a disaster. Mrs. Nott, a good friend of Ms. Parkinson, states "We were just talking about children and all of a sudden Ginny Weasely storms over! It was horrible!"_

_Many eye witnesses say that Ms. Weasely had been trying and failing to get back together with long time boyfriend. One witness said "Ms. Weasely was talking to the Malfoys when she saw Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson chatting it up with Daphne Nott. She seemed quite upset even though the Malfoys said she shouldn't bother them- she did anyway." A representative for the Minister for Magic released a statement late last night, "We find it unfortunate that the press is focused on the social life of one person but not the causes we've come here to promote."_

_A list of causes that were highlight at the benefit and more information on the romance between Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson can be found on page ten._

Harry groaned as Ron showed him the paper. Work had been the same way, people pointing and whispering while no one actually came up to ask him if he was in fact dating Pansy Parkinson. He had of course got a concerned letter from Mrs. Weasely and several hundred other witches. He had ignored most and the only other letters he opened was from Ron and Pansy.

"She'd been a right mood since this article hit. I got a howler asking me why I hadn't told her that you were seeing someone," Ron told him laughing.

"I wanted to keep it quite for a bit. Pansy isn't like the others," Harry shrugged. Ron nodded thoughtfully before taking a gulp of tea.

"You know the whole family is going to want to meet her, eh," he told him.

"Hopefully your wife will give birth first so that everyone will be in a better mood about it. I bet Hermione is gloating about this," Harry sighed. Ron chuckled and took a sip of his tea thinking.

"Yeah, well why don't you and Pansy come over for dinner one day. I'm sure Hannah would love to cook for someone beside me," Ron shrugged.

"I'll ask her. She's visiting her mother today. She said something about keeping this article away from her," Harry told Ron.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't go out on the town for a while," Ron grinned.

"Fuck off," Harry told him. He took a sip of his tea before taking a piece of biscuit.

Harry and Ron stayed and chatted for a bit longer before Ron went back to work. Harry not wanting to face the media and gossipers strolled down Daigon to Pansy's bookshop. Not many people knew about the shop in general but those who did were into their work. The rest of the people who came into the store were usually passerby. The shop itself was cozy and warm with stacks of books. Most books people wanted were on the lower shelves but some wanted the older books- that was when Pansy would have to climb up a latter to get them.

"Hello how can I-" Pansy began be scowled when she saw him.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Harry asked grinning at her. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, do you have something planned?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ron and his wife have invited us to dinner. So…" Harry shrugged. Pansy raised her eyebrows and pretended to be thoughtful about her answer.

"And what will we be eating?" Pansy asked playfully. Harry grinned at her and twirled a piece of her hair in between his fingers.

"Some of this, some of that. You never know what could happen," Harry smiled.

"I guess I could go," Pansy sighed.

"I'd bring you flowers," Harry told her. Pansy laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"How thoughtful, it's been a hard day," Pansy sighed. Harry frowned and resisted the urge to hug her seeing as a counter was between them.

"Your mother?" Harry asked. he remembered the letter and wondered how the visit had gone but he knew better to ask. Pansy seemed closed off about her mother and family in general.

"She thinks I'm some sort of slag who depends on men. It's the same argument every time. Not that she'd admit to it. I'm just tired of dealing with her," Pansy told him.

"It'll get better," Harry told her holding her hand in his. Pansy gave him a small smile and sighed.

"I hope so," Pansy agreed, "What time is dinner?"

"I think it's six, I'll pick you up," Harry told her. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

* * *

Wow, it's been a long time. I had some doubts about where I was heading and the ending and stuff so I had a big block. But the good news is that's gone...look for another chapter soon hopefully! Please Read and Review it's nice hearing what you have to say. I enjoy reading all your comments, cuz I do read them all-sorry that I don't reply in a personal message like thing. Ah, I've rambled enough...lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_Let's get it On_

Throughout the rest of the work day Harry avoided small talk. Most people pretended they hadn't seen the article while others, mostly personnel from the International Sports, made snide remarks. However the one thing everyone seemed to be gossiping about was how Ginny Weasely was not at work today and how Harry Potter had left with Pansy Parkinson and not Ginny.

It was annoying but he didn't feel guilty about the way the night had ended. In fact Harry was relieved that he didn't have to go into detail about his sex life Pansy something Ginny had wanted him to do. It was a relief that Pansy knew he wasn't going to push her into a sexual relationship just because he was horny. He was also glad Ron wasn't taking his sister's side and avoiding him to keep her happy.

By the time Harry got home he had to rush to get ready before apprating to Pansy's house. Harry sometimes wondered if her neighbors had ever come over to welcome Pansy to the neighborhood. He knocked twice before she answered the door. Harry was stunned- he'd ever really seen Pansy in nice clothing apart from the Ministry function. He tried not to stare at her breast as his eyes travelled up and down her body.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried it was too formal," Pansy told him. Harry smirked and chuckled having been caught staring at her. Truthfully though he wanted to take her out of the dress and fondle her breast, tease her nipples until they were hard and slowly work his way towards her vagina.

"Ah, you look-great," Harry told her. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before temptation took over.

"You okay?" Pansy asked a frown on her face. Harry gave her a pained smile before hugging her close. He kissed her neck and cupped her breast in his hand. Harry's hand ran through her black hair, pressing her against him. He worked his way back to her lips teasing them until they opened for him.

"Yeah," Harry told her. Pansy snorted and straighten her hair before holding onto his arm.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Pansy smirked at him and nodded.

"Though you might want to wait a few seconds," Pansy suggested. She was looking at his crotch area. Harry smirked as she stared at his erection.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged.

They apparated in front of a nice house. It wasn't as far away from town as say the Malfoy Manor but it was close either. The house was light blue in color and had white trimming. There were flowers of some type around the front of the house and lights poured from the windows lighting there way. Harry knock as the door opened. Ron grinned at them and stepped aside to let them in.

"Glad you could make it! We're having roast with potatoes and it smells amazing," Ron told them happily.

"Ron this is my girlfriend-" Harry began but Ron waved it off.

"I know who she is since you've been talking about her for months now," Ron shrugged. He led them from the foyer to the living room. The fire place was decorated with pictures of Ron and Hannah.

"It's nice to meet you," Pansy said holding out her hand.

"Mellowed out since Hogwarts huh?" Ron asked. Pansy blushed and stayed quiet.

"So, when did you get married?" Pansy asked trying to fill the awkward silence Ron had created.

"Two years ago but we've been together for five. And we just decided it was time to have a baby. First time the charm," Ron laughed.

"Really?" Pansy asked impressed.

"Yeah, I remember when Ron told me that he and Hannah were trying. The next day he owls me and tells me I'm going to be an uncle," Harry laughed.

"What's so funny in here?" Hannah, Ron's wife, asked waddling into the room.

"I'm retelling how we got pregnant on the first try, love," Ron told her.

"Oh, and now the damn thing won't get out!" Hannah laughed. Pansy smiled.

"Is dinner ready?" Ron asked. Hannah rolled her eyes but nodded and led them to the dining room.

The food did smell good and it tasted good too. The chat was idle. They talked a lot about the politics at the ministry. Sometimes Hannah would scoff and add her opinion but most of the time they let Ron and Harry talk about their opinion. Talk also turned Ron and Hannah's up and coming baby which it seemed everyone believed to be a boy.

"Ginny is the first ever Weasely girl born into the family for a very long time. We're known to only have males. And red hair," Ron told them.

"So you think that this baby is a boy?" Pansy asked.

"The odds are against me. But I told Ron that after baby number three we stop. I'm not like his mum, I couldn't handle all those children!" Hannah shrugged.

"Hopefully one of them will be a girl but either way we're happy," Hannah told them.

"Have you finished everything?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, Ron finally painted the baby's room, didn't you?" Hannah said in a warning tone. Ron smiled sheepishly before nodding.

"RON!" Hannah bellowed.

"Oh, look at the time?" Harry said a smile towards Pansy.

"We should be going," Pansy supplied understanding what Harry was trying to say. Hannah smiled at them and showed them to the door, slowly as she could only waddle, as Ron trailed behind her.

"See you later, mate!" Ron called after them. Harry waved his hand in the air before grabbing hold of Pansy. Holding her tightly they apparated to her house.

Harry watched Pansy as she walked into the living room. She turned on the lights then faced him a small smile on her face. Harry walked towards wanting to just touch her for a little bit before he left to go home, horny, again. He put his hand on her face caressing her ear with his thumb as he looked into her deep blue eyes. It wasn't until now that he realized he wanted to be inside her, but he settled for a kiss instead.

"Harry," Pansy said lightly as his mouth found her neck. His hands traced down her sides pulling her closer to him, his erection pressing against her.

"Hmm?" Harry asked as his one hand cupped her breast.

"What are we doing?" Pansy mumbled pressing herself into him. Her hands slipped underneath his clothing her hands cool on his warm skin.

"Whatever you want," Harry muttered while trying to find a way to take off her dress. He found the clasp and her dress feel to the ground.

Pansy was wearing nothing but her underwear. With her bra gone Harry touched her breasts. Pansy had no time to feel self-conscious as he kissed a trail down her body. Though they weren't the biggest set of breasts he'd seen they were the perkiest. Her nipples stood high in the cool air as Harry's callous hands fondled them. He placed soft kisses on each before slowly moving south. When Harry tried to open Pansy's legs she made a noise.

"What's wrong," Harry asked noticing the frown on Pansy's face.

"Ah, what are you going to do," she asked shy. Harry smirked at her before kissing her. Her mouth opened in surprise and his tongue caressed her.

"I'm going to do that," Harry told her panting as they broke apart.

"Down there?" Pansy asked concerned. Harry smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"Relax, it'll feel good," Harry told her.

Her legs opened this time as Harry removed her underwear. Harry's lips teased and caressed, stoking a fire within her. Pansy's hips involuntary jerked up wards as his tongue teased her. Harry was kissing and caressing, nipping and stroking as Pansy panted on the living room floor. Pansy grabbed on to the carpet moving as if she didn't know what to do next. Harry sucked on her as she quivered letting go of whatever had built up inside her.

"Harry, I -" Pansy said wildly. Harry chuckled and pulled her close, but not too close as his erection didn't seem to want to disappear.

"Can I stay the night?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course," Pansy blushed. Harry.

* * *

You're probably wondering why I updated soo fast...because wouldn't let me post chapter 11 until the 31th for some reason. Also, yaya! we finally got a sex scene between Pansy and Harry! Anyway I'm back in the swing of writing things but that doesn't mean fast updates (though I've said stuff like this before and kept on updating anyway) I have a lot on my plate right now. Don't ever become a real adult. See you soon hopefully!


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_Rude Wake-up Call_

Pansy woke in Harry's arms. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer- Harry murmured something before kissing her neck. She tried not to blush when thinking about the night before. If that was how sex felt then she was a for having Harry Potter fuck her. Even now she could feel his hard erection against her back. She wanted him more than she ever thought she could want someone.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Pansy asked.

"Sure," Harry muttered his hot breath on her skin. Pansy's body heated up as his hands brushed her breast.

"Harry," Pansy said. Harry chuckled as his hand came to rest on her breast again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I want you," Pansy told him.

"I want you too," Harry told her sucking on her neck.

"I mean I want you, ah, I want you to come inside me," Pansy admitted. Harry smirked and his hand trailed down her body, his fingers spreading her legs. His other hand caressed her breast, playing with her nipple as he sucked on her neck. Pansy stiffened when a finger entered her- she hadn't been expecting it.

"Relax," Harry whispered into her skin.

His hand gently stroked her, a slow place of in and out. Pansy moaned softly trying to put more pressure on his finger, Harry added another one. His hand curved over her mound, and she gasped, his fingers perilously close to her tight bud of nerves, his erection heavy and alive against her.

"Harry," Pansy panted softly. Harry chuckled lightly against her skin as his fingers moved faster. She convulsed around his fingers breathing heavily.

Harry pulled her closer and they cuddled in the afterglow of her orgasm. Pansy understood why women didn't wait to have sex now. In fact she wish she had taken every single man up on his offer- not that there were many. The idea that sex was something only to be share with your husband once you were married was something she would never preach or teach again. She smiled thinking that maybe sometime soon she and Harry would actually have sex- with actual penetration.

"What time is it?" Harry asked her lazily. Pansy frowned and looked for her clock.

"It's, shit! You're going to be late for work!" Pansy told him getting ready to get dressed. Harry groaned as they both rushed to get ready. Pansy dressed quickly- she was going to see her mother before going to work- then hurried to the kitchen for a light breakfast. Harry had made toast already and she gave him a grateful smile.

"I'll see you later tonight yeah?" Harry asked. He kissed the top of her forehead and went to the fire place.

"I'll owl you, my mother might make my life hell!" Pansy sighed. They laughed and he was gone. Pansy followed after him arriving at her mother's house late. Pansy frowned for a second, it was the first time in a long time she'd ever been late somewhere.

"Missus yous is coming at a bad bad time," the elf said.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked tense.

"I told yous too much!" she squeaked. Pansy frowned at the elf and waited for her to say more.

"I want to see my mother, now," Pansy demanded of the elf. Dokey squared her shoulders and led Pansy to her mother's room. The smell as they got closer however caused Pansy to pause and wonder if she really wanted to see her mother so soon after they had last talked.

Pansy opened the door to see her mother's decomposing body laying, eyes open, in bed. Pansy stared, unable to process what she was seeing. She felt guilty for spending time with Harry but she also felt guilty for being relieved. She wouldn't have to deal with her mother anymore. No more insults about her person or demands she'd have to listen to. She was free and Pansy felt terrible about being happy about that.

"Dokey!" Pansy called quietly.

"Missus?" Dokey asked. She looked ready to be punished, Pansy sighed.

"Call St. Mugo's and then my mother's solicitor," Pansy told the elf. She nodded and vanished.

Pansy headed towards the kitchen only to find toast and a cup of tea waiting for her already. Pansy smiled, wondering what would happen to her now. Technically her mother could have left everything to distant cousins or other family members. Pansy could still be without or her mother could force her into taking charge of Parkinson Manor. Pansy frowned thinking about the elves and the upkeep of everything. She remembered how much work Narcissa had had to put into the running of Malfoy Manor. How much work she'd have to put into everything. Pansy thought of the funeral of the few people who would want to pay their respects.

Pansy sipped her tea and took a bit out of her toast. She thought of writing to Harry or Draco or even Daphne and Blaise but she couldn't find the words. She went to the library; she'd find a nice book while waiting for everything to come together. She decided to read one of her favorites Charming Unicorns- it reminded her of better times when her mother was still sane.

The knocking on the door woke Pansy up. She turned her head to find Dokey's huge eyes staring at her, Pansy jumped. She looked around her- she could tell it was late afternoon by the sun. the book she had started to read was on the floor.

"Healer Hedgehog is here," Dokey told her. Pansy nodded and got up.

The healer was waiting for her in the foyer, looking around. Pansy scowled even now they were probably looking for signs of dark magic. There would be some, her mother was all for the dark lord, but they would mostly likely not be in the foyer. Healer Hedgehog was a tall woman with brown skin and hazel eyes, she was slim with long braided hair. She looked to be in her mid forties, her face was lined. Pansy noticed the mud on her shoes and wondered why she hadn't taken them off.

"Healer Hedgehog?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson, correct?" she asked. Pansy tried to smile.

"Correct," Pansy nodded.

"Your elf wasn't clear on why I'm here. I've got many patients waiting for treatment. I don't normally do house calls," she told her firmly. Pansy stared at the woman.

"Today I found my mother's body. I would like an autopsy if possible before I bury her," Pansy told the woman coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll make sure it gets done. Where is the body- your mother?" Healer Hedgehog asked.

"Dokey please show Healer Hedgehog to mother's rooms," Pansy told the elf. The house elf bowed and started up the grand stair case, the healer followed.

* * *

Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait...writer's block is being my best friend right now so we'll see how this ends... And I've really wanted to just rewrite this whole thing- which I'm actually doing right now, even though I haven't finished this one. As I've said on my profile I think in total I'm going to make this 20 chapters. I like round numbers, lol. Again sorry for the long wait- I know this isn't the best of chapters.


End file.
